Can You Understand Me?
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Nico di Angelo carries a burden, making him feel separated from others. At times he finds it hard to just fit in: like he's a piece that doesn't fit in the world. Spending time with the son of Apollo makes Nico change his perspective on how he sees himself and the world, truly appreciating to just live at the moment. Yet three days go by quicker than you can imagine...
1. Day 1, Part I

**Author's Note** : Shout-out to ChrystalineCD. You are seriously an amazing supporter. All of the reviews were greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

 **.: Can You Understand Me? :.**

[Three Days in the Infirmary]

"Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo," Will said. "I told you, no more Underworldy stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now."

Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. "Three days? I – I suppose that would be okay."

– The Blood of Olympus

* * *

Day 1

 _Other Fish in the Sea_

The truth was, Nico really did like Percy. A lot. The silly infatuation never faded, but at least he _tried_ to get over him, by listing the annoying qualities of Percy Jackson.

Yes, he was good-looking, but taken.

Yes, he was a hero, but so were other guys.

Yes, he had the greenest eyes, but there are plenty of people out there with the same colour. . .

Plus, there were many of other fish in the – _Oh Gods_. _Not again_.

Groaning softly, Nico walked back to Will, who was cocking his head.

"You seem frustrated."

Damn Solace and his ability to read people out. Nico composured himself. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Will shrugged, deciding to leave the subject at rest. At least for now. "Okay, let's find you a place to rest."

Nico eyed him quizzically. "Excuse me?"

"You have to stay at the infirmary for three days – I wasn't joking." Will smiled. "Have you ever been inside?"

Nico shook his head.

"Well, allow me to introduce you to the most _wonderful_ experience."

* * *

The first of the three days Nico spent in the infirmary were going to be pure torture. It was a prediction, but most likely, considering how nothing seemed to go right in his way.

 _Don't flinch, stare, or talk_.

These thoughts were going through Nico's mind, yet he failed miserably as Will directed him to the infirmary.

There was an area with beds, with a few demigods already in them, recuperating from the Gaea war or some that were there for quite some time. Accidents happened frequently, especially when you let teenagers have freedom with weapons. The Ares kids were most rambunctious in fighting, so you could only guess what amount of bloodshed they poured.

Will's siblings were scurrying around, as some waved at him and the brunet, or looked busy.

"Hey, Austin," Will called out to a good-looking boy who was tall and a red-head.

"Oh, hey, you're with Nico." Austin smiled at the Italian. "You helped save the world, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Nico stuttered. He wasn't used to people noticing him. "We all did," he added. "Greeks and Romans."

Will whispered to him, "I _told_ you people want to be your friend."

"Cool. So, I guess you and Solace are gonna be _real_ close, right?" Austin winked.

Nico took these words in, bewildered. What did that mean? Was Will _like_ him?

Will turned slightly red. "Shut up, please, and continue working."

"Right." Austin laughed, giving Nico a knowing look, before going to his patient.

"I hate him sometimes," Will murmured.

"He's funny," Nico said, surprising him with the words.

"Funny?"

"I mean like in a – ah, never mind." Nico stopped. "So, uh, do I just sit in an empty bed?"

"Yeah, but we have a specific system. The worse it is, the farther you go down the hall."

" _Hall?_ " Nico echoed, finally noticing there was a curtain hanging down in the far end of the room, which matched the entire infirmary décor colours: white and lime green.

"Yeah, and your wounds are pretty bad." Will pushed the curtain aside, as Nico quickly followed him to reveal another room, which looked exactly the same.

There were at least ten demigods who were in beds, most of them sleeping. A few looked over to Nico, staring at him.

"Okay," Nico murmured, not liking the attention. "I'll just sit . . . here." It was a vacated spot far from the other half-bloods.

Will chuckled. "Figured. So, di Angelo, I'll just check your pulse."

Nico slowly sat down. "Can I just say I don't normally do check-ups?"

"Are you afraid?" Will asked. It wasn't said nastily, but more in a curious, understanding voice.

"Well, it's been a while," Nico muttered. "Can you just not touch me?"

Will chuckled. "Nico, how else will I feel your pulse? Here, I'll just do it quickly." He held two fingers under Nico's chin.

Nico flinched, as if Will burned him, and shook his head. "Don't you use my wrist?"

"It's more efficient under your chin." Will lowered his eyes.

"I can do it myself."

"Fine." Will looked hurt. "I'm already finished, though. I'll leave you here for a couple of minutes. I just need to check on another patient." He went, glancing quickly back at Nico and then straight ahead.

. . .

It felt like an hour past by. In reality: five minutes.

Nico felt worried that maybe he was a little harsh, but Will could understand, right?

 _He doesn't know that much about me_ , Nico chided to himself.

The curtain opened, and the familiar blue-eyed boy returned.

Relief poured in the son of Hades' chest. _Good. I didn't make him run away_.

He decided to make a light conversation. Even though he liked to be alone, there was _something_ about Will that made him want his company. "So, um, what's your favourite colour?"

Will laughed – it made Nico's insides melt in some sort of weird way. This frightened him greatly. It was a whole new experience, because even with Percy, it wasn't the familiar ache-y type, but more like a warm feeling.

"Actually, I never really thought about it. How about you?"

Originally, Nico would stick to some colour like grey or green, but at this moment. . . "Blue," he blurted out. "Sky blue."

* * *

 **A/N** : Since _The Hidden Oracle_ came out, the character Austin Lake is not at all similar to the one portrayed in this story. However, I am making him a red-head, and sixteen despite him in the book possibly being younger and having different colour hair.


	2. Day 1, Part II

"Some pain shouldn't be wished away so easily. It had to be dealt with, even embraced."

– Piper McLean, in _The Blood of Olympus_

* * *

Those weren't the only awkward answers Nico had replied to. There was the question of 'How often do you drink water?'

"Um, regularly," he said, knowing that should be the proper answer.

A disapproved look flashed across the Healer's face. "I highly doubt that, Nico."

"Sometimes? Not lately? Hardly ever?" the Italian adapted to a hysterical voice. "I don't know!"

Will pulled out his notebook – it was a red book with the words NOTEBOOK, for any of you who are curious – and began writing. "Do you eat the four main groups at least once each day? You know: vegetables, fruits, carbohydrates, and protein."

"No. People actually eat that _three_ _times_ a day?"

"It sounds complicated, but it's actually very simple. For example, soup contains vegetables and protein. And carbohydrates are easy, because most people eat them. Pizza, sandwiches, pasta…"

Great. Now Nico was really hungry.

"Luckily, I have brought examples. My favourite snack is gluten-free, salt-free crackers with vegetable spread." Will pulled out two bags. One contained the crackers, and the other looked like red and green paste. "I also drink skim milk. It's very fortunate for you that I'm teaching you healthy eating habits."

 _And it's very fortunate for_ you _that I don't kick you in the shin_ , Nico thought sourly. He remained listening to Will talking, but paid attention more on his voice. It had a sort of musical ring to it – and so that made the son of Hades close his eyes, and drift away.

* * *

(Will's P.O.V)

"— What do you think is with people and Brussels sprouts?" I asked. "I mean, sure, it's an acquired taste, but everywhere they mention Brussels sprouts is disgusting. If they hate the food, why do companies manufacture them? Some people in the world must eat them. Seriously, Nico – Nico?" I saw the Italian's eyes were closed. Obviously he fell asleep. Maybe I was talking too much about boring things, but despite that thought, a smile tugged at my lips.

Like his surname, Nico looked like an angel: peaceful and beautiful.

I glanced at my watch, which read 7:35 PM. Well, at least he gets thirteen hours of sleep. Eight o'clock was an appropriate time to wake-up. And – _oh, gods_. I went overtime. My shift was supposed to be over about seven hours ago.

How did time go by so quickly?

And this was the effect Nico di Angelo has on me. He was my top priority, yet I never expected actually _conversing_ with him. It distracted me from my other patients, and actually doing the main thing: healing him.

It was the reason was Nico was here. And it was only for three days (unless I could somehow extend it), so I had to make the best of it.

I headed out of the area, scolding myself. _Only two days left…_

* * *

Nico fluttered his eyes open, and yawned. He wished there was a window, so he could see light that indicated what time of the day it was. There was a snore coming from his far left side, so he guessed it was nighttime. Hopefully that wasn't just a Hypnos kid.

Did he actually fall asleep in front of Will Solace? Gods, the Healer must hate him. It wasn't out of boredom or anything, but more like fatigue hitting him at once. After shadow-travelling and fighting, a rest seemed only proper.

A fact you should know about Nico di Angelo: when he sleeps, he sleeps like the dead.

Shifting on his side in the bed, he winced as pain jabbed at him. He pressed against his ribs, and deciding that they were only bruised and not broken, he remained in that uncomfortable position until sleep overtook him once again.

* * *

 **A/N** : Just for the record, I actually drank skim milk. It was the grossest thing I ever tasted, but that's my opinion. Of course, I shouldn't judge – I eat bread with ketchup.

Also, I know Will is not really an enthusiastic health-nut, but I thought this added some humour. Originally, this was supposed to be Day 2, but the last chapter seemed in-complete because I didn't even let Will heal Nico yet.


	3. Day 2, Part I

Nico scowled. "It's none of your business, but I don't belong. That's obvious. No one wants me. I'm a child of –"

"Oh, please." Will sounded unusually angry. "Nobody at Camp Half-Blood ever pushed you away. You have friends – or at least people who would like to be your friend. You pushed yourself away. If you'd get your head out of that brooding cloud of yours for once –"

– The Blood of Olympus

* * *

Day 2

 _The Most Common Lie is 'I'm Fine'_

It took the next morning to make Nico realize that Will was absolutely stubborn.

"I'm not leaving until you eat your soup and drink your milk," the blond retorted.

"But this is not breakfast!"

"And what do you usually eat, then?"

"Nothing…?"

Will sighed. "I know you think that cereal with milk is proper, but to me it _isn't_. Yes, toast with eggs and sausages sound good, but think of the certain types of processed foods. It's unhealthy. You mostly eat carbohydrates, I noticed, but not many vegetables. With the proper amount of each food group, it allows –"

Nico was unsure what this conversation was even about. He had a feeling that breakfast was a topic long gone, replaced with the usual lecture about his health. "Will," he cut in, "I appreciate your concern for me, but it's just a waste. I mean, you could get me all healthy again, but once I shadow-travel –"

"You weren't even in shape _before_ using your Underworld voodoo powers," the Healer interrupted. "It is never a waste to make a person have a healthy fitness regimen. Being healthy is the key to a happy life."

The complete seriousness of the last statement made Nico want to laugh, but he knew it probably wasn't a wise decision.

"Uh, as you most likely know, I didn't check your wounds yet," Will said. He sounded sheepish.

"I think I'm fine. I mean, there might be a few minor scrapes and –"

"Don't even try to act tough, Nico. Nobody is fine after shadow-travelling, fighting, and whatever else you did when you were away."

And so after cleaning, healing, and washing wounds and doing stitches, two hours already passed by. Will also gave Nico some ambrosia, and already the Italian felt better than…well, than yesterday. It also had to do with the fact that Will did it gently and quick, helping along the process.

"Will?" Nico asked. "Do you really mean that I have to stay here for three days?"

The son of Apollo's mouth twitched. "I said at least three days of _rest_. I will prefer you staying longer."

"Oh." And at that moment, Nico could feel the rush of fluttery feelings coming back. "Well, ah – I can stay longer."

"Good."

There was silence, but it was the good type. And Nico couldn't keep a stupid smile off his face.

* * *

That afternoon, Will will do regular check-ups on Nico. Sometimes they will play card games, or just chat.

Slowly, the son of Hades got over his awkward introvert self, and found himself enjoying and looking forward to talking with the Healer. Most of the conversations involved with random stuff, such as, _What is your favourite holiday_? and the topics of the Gaea War or Nico's past was always avoided, which Nico appreciated.

There was one embarrassing moment, however, when Will accidently spilled water on Nico's chest. As the blond hastily got towels, and began to dab at the shirt, Nico was uncomfortable with the physical touching and closeness that he held Will's wrist, to keep from continuing to damping/wiping his shirt.

Will seemed surprised by this reaction.

Both demigods were frozen, just staring into each other's eyes until Nico cleared the tension by dropping his grip.

"Sorry," the son of Hades muttered. "Um, I can do it myself."

"I have some extra clothes," Will offered. "Do you want me to go get them? You can probably shower, too – we have a bathroom in the infirmary. Just go out in the hall, look at the west side, and – okay, I'm rambling. Just follow the signs." He left to retrieve the clothes, without hearing Nico's reply.

Of course, Nico slid out of his bed to find the bathroom. It was better to agree than to argue – he just didn't have enough energy to go against someone so irritatingly obstinate.

The signs were quite obvious: it had the label _WASHROOMS_ with pointing arrows on it, hanging from above. Finding the men's room, he stood outside it.

Eventually, Will appeared minutes later. "There you go, Death Boy." He placed the arm-load of clothes to Nico, and added, "We have a laundry room near The Big House, so afterwards you can wash your clothes."

"Really?" Nico didn't even realize that Camp Half-Blood _had_ a laundry room.

Will gave a knowing look. "Do you think that demigods will wear the same thing every day without washing and drying their clothes? Drew would be mortified if that ever happened. Actually, there was a moment back when the machine was broken. When Chiron asked what the commotion was, he found Drew sobbing and threatening the Hephaestus kids to fix it."

Before Nico could ask who _Drew_ was, Will walked away. He tended to do that a lot.

 _He doesn't seem that excited talking to me_ , he thought, biting his lip.

. . .

After showering and drying himself off, Nico noticed something that was something wrong with his clothes.

First, his pants were beige khakis. Second, there was a neon yellow t-shirt with a smiley face. Or was it a laughing face? The tongue was sticking out, so Nico wasn't so sure. And lastly…matching yellow flip-flops.

Honestly? These clothes suited Will more than anything. At least the boxer shorts were normal(ish).

He put the ridiculous clothes on, though, figuring that one day won't be so bad. Nobody would notice him at all.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Nico di Angelo should know by now that when you try to avoid attention, it always works the opposite.


	4. Day 2, Part II

**A/N** : It is probably mentioned how shadow-travelling works in the books, but I could not describe it.

What do people feel about #Brexit? I am honestly curious, and I know it's going to impact everyone.

* * *

"Go on with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all."

\- The Lightning Thief

* * *

As Nico picked up his used clothes and towel, he wondered how he was going to carry them over to the laundry room. He couldn't just walk out there with campers staring at him!

 _Use shadow-travelling_. The idea made him frown. Will told him to not use his powers, but surely he could, just for a few minutes?

Feeling the familiar sensation of shadows circling around him, he transported near The Big House.

As he dropped outside, his landing was not at all graceful: he barreled straight into someone.

"Whoa, are you okay, Nico?"

Nico braced himself – more for the humiliation than the pain. He slowly stared into a pair of sea-green eyes: automatically his worse fear.

Percy Jackson.

Why did it have to be him? Out of all of the people – even the Aphrodite kids will be better, regardless of their curiosity.

"Yeah, just going to wash my clothes," Nico replied, trying to make it sound casual and normal. He went to his feet, picking up the fallen material.

Percy also stood up, and studied him, nodding his head. "Um, great clothes. Kind of reminds me of Will."

"Well, it's not like we're best friends! In fact, I'm only staying at the infirmary for three days. Until then, I'm just going to heal and whatever. And these clothes are not that bad." Okay, so maybe it was weird to blurt everything else, but that was what you did on a spring of panicking: rant and defend your biggest worries.

"I didn't imply anything; just trying to make conversation." The son of Poseidon put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, Percy and Nico!" Jason walked out of nowhere (at least in Nico's mind), and smiled brightly. "Hey, that's a good change of clothes, Nico. Yellow is totally your colour. Well, kind of. I always imagined it was pink, you know?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "Maybe if he threw in the color blue in his wardrobe. Nothing's wrong with blue, because everyone looks great in the colour!"

"Specific shades: cerulean, royal blue, cobalt..." Jason listed off.

A bewildered Nico was tossed in a conversation about _fashion_ choices? He went past the two boys to the hidden laundry room, throwing his clothes and towel in the washer. As he shadow-travelled back, the two demigods he abandoned were still chattering, oblivious to him being gone.

When the Italian arrived back to the infirmary, into the bathroom once more, he let out a relieved sigh. Phew, Will won't even notice he was gone! He walked to the room where he rested, and found Will standing there. It was creepy how his timing was impeccable.

"Okay, so follow me, and we'll wash your clothes," the blond said.

Oh no. Why was he even thinking optimistically? It always turned out bad. "Um, well, I don't think that's necessary..."

"Why? Don't you want clean clothes?"

"Why wash clothes when you can wash them in the sink?" Nico mumbled.

Somehow, Will could decipher the muddled sentence. "Well, the sink may not help, because it stretches the clothes out. Not to mention using soap destroys the fabric – especially cotton."

Nico stared blankly, trying to use a better reason. "Okay, Will. The reason I can't go to the laundry room is because I'm scared of the place. It's very traumatizing for me."

"Are you serious?" And to Nico's disbelief, Will hugged him. "You don't have to be ashamed, I'm here to help. Maybe I can help get over your phobia."

"I seriously doubt that." Nico wriggled out of the weird contact, already feeling his pulse quicken.

"Well, how about I will just bring your clothes over, then."

Was there ever such thing as to stop making it complicated? Apparently Will _really_ wanted to have Nico's clothes washed. "Yes, you could... but did I mention that I'm highly possessive of anyone touching my clothes?"

The Healer smiled. "Nico, you amuse me too much. Did I mention that I can tell when people are lying? Especially when they're bad at it?" He gave a disapproval stare. "I know that you probably used your underworld-y powers, despite my doctor's orders. But honestly, I'm not going to keep you locked in and feel prisoned. However, I hope that you are careful, because I want you to be safe, Death Boy."

"I will be careful."

"I know. That's why I'm going to look out for you. Right now you are my top patient, so I have to spend time with you."

Honestly, that didn't sound so bad.

Nico was focused on one thing, though, so he didn't catch the main word in Will's sentence. "Don't call me Death Boy," he said sternly, mimicking the disapproval stare.

"Well, we'll work on the nicknames tomorrow."


	5. Day 3

**A/N** :

to Logan: Sorry I said sorry, but sorry I'm not sorry for saying sorry. JK - ily.

to Nyacandy: Thank you so much for that review. It encouraged me a lot. Kudos to you.

to Vampiresswolf: Ohhh, now I remember! Great points, thanks for giving me a visual setting :) Thanks for reading my story, also.

to ChrystalineCD: I'm so glad you agree w/ me! My sister thinks it's disgusting, so it's nice to know somebody else eats bread with ketchup.

to LegitMistress123: I should have answered your questions in the last chapters, so I am genuinely sorry. Anyway, I think I already answered your first question, lol. My favourite animal is a tiger. They're amazing creatures. No, I don't get confused between racoons and weasels. That's just you :p

to every single reader: Thanks to people who are reading. Epilogue is coming out next, so this is the 2nd-last chapter!

 **Warnings:** spoilers for ***Trials of Apollo** , cliché Solangelo departure

 ** _*because of the quote_**

* * *

"Nico," I said at last, "shouldn't you be sitting at the Hades table?"

He shrugged. "Technically, yes. But if I sit alone at my table, strange things happen. Cracks open in the floor. Zombies crawl out and start roaming around. It's a mood disorder. I can't control it. That's what I told Chiron."

"And is it true?" I asked.

Nico smiled thinly. "I have a note from my doctor."

Will raised his hand. "I'm his doctor."

– The Trials of Apollo

* * *

Day 3

 _Just Don't Make This Awkward..._

* * *

It was disappointing that the day went by so fast.

Nico's wounds were healing, oddly too quick. Sometimes he even wished that the process will take longer. It was worth it.

His own attitude didn't seem to lower Will's optimistic and cheery self. They had only days of teasing and bantering to each other, that would send a million skeletal butterflies inside of Nico's stomach and a sense of what it was like to appreciate a person's company. Nico attached himself to Bianca, and it was hard to open up to other people.

"So, we did mention that you will stay longer," Will brought up.

Nico was finished his dinner that was brought to his bed, and carefully revisited the discussion. "Yes, we did. I realised that maybe ... I want to leave."

Will looked shocked, but quickly covered it up with a frown. "I know I shouldn't be mad, but why would you leave?"

"Trust me, it's not you, or the place, or the people. I think I just want to move on and slowly settle in the Hades cabin."

"That's a lot of 'I think's' and 'maybe's'," Will countered. For some reason, he never wanted the son of Hades to ever leave. The company was always wanted, and he truly fell head over heels even more (if it were possible). "Stay here, pleeease?" he wheedled.

"Even if you do that puppy face on me, it won't work," Nico said. "I know your tricks, Solace."

"Oh, really? I guess I have to swing it old-school, then."

Before Nico could process what was happening, Will started tickling him. Tickling _him_. "No!" he protested, trying to escape the torment. "Will, you do NOT want to have the dead coming up to bury you!"

Both embarrassingly and untroubled, Nico began to laugh. His giggling was infectious, and soon the blond joined in, stopping the task at hand.

"You're such a five-year old," Nico said, trying to regain breathing.

"Laughter is the best medicine," Will objected. "Plus, you have a really cute laugh, Death Boy."

The Italian returned an answer with a blush scattered across his face. "I'm still not staying."

His answer had reluctance to it, but that was it.

* * *

Thirteen Hours Later

"Well, it looks like you're okay," Will said.

They stood in front of each other, just staring.

Nico didn't know if he should say 'bye' and then walk away, and honestly, his feet seemed rooted to the ground. He just wanted to be near Will - listen to the weak-attempted jokes and argue.

"Don't..." Will paused, struggling to find the right words. "Don't go all moody-Nico on me. Visit me sometime and we can talk."

"I'll like that." Awkwardly, Nico was about to raise his arms, as if giving a gesture, but then dropped them.

The action did not go unnoticed. "Aw, were you about to hug me?" Will teased.

"No!" Nico protested, but his red face betrayed him. "Let's just pretend I never did that."

"Nah, I'll remember it. You're just too unforgettable, Nico." Will added, "You don't mind if _I_ hug you, right?"

"No...?"

Will wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and for a moment, Nico wished that he will never let go.

They did, though.

As Nico headed in the direction to his cabin, he gave a quick look behind him.

The Healer smiled, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow, di Angelo."

It wasn't put as a question, but definite statement.

* * *

In the Meantime...

"I can't see!" Percy whined, elbowing the son of Jupiter out of the way.

"Well, now _I_ can't see over your _big head_!" Jason grabbed the binoculars from Percy, and they immersed themselves in a game of tug-of-war.

 _"You don't mind if I hug you, right?"_ Both boys heard Will say. As #Solangelo hugged, they let out fangirl squeals.

"I knew it!" Jason shouted.

"Shhh!" Percy cocked his head. "Great, they're being real dopey."

"Is that even a word? You know - 'dopey'."

"Duh, obviously. Dopey is from 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. Seesh, Jason, know your Disney."

"What are they saying?"

"Nico's leaving to his cabin. Will says, 'See you tomorrow, di Angelo'. Don't know if that's good or not. Is having a last-name basis even good? Because Clarisse calls me 'Jackson' whenever she wants to kill me, and that's most of the time."

Jason shook his head. He ignored the question, getting his main confusion out of his head: "They're acting like it's a big farewell. They live in the same camp, close to each other, so why is there so much fuss?"

"You don't get it, dude. It's true love. _Everything's_ confusing. Speaking of which, I need to hide from Annabeth. She's about to read me '101 Ways to Get Your Boyfriend to Listen to You' or something like that." Percy scurried away.

* * *

 **A/N** : Questions?

If you are wondering why Percy and Jason are slightly OOC, it is made to be humorous. They symbolize the fan boys of Solangelo for this story, because someone has to give the feels about it. Plus, when you ship people so hard, you do become out of character. (from personal experience)


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 _(AKA Last Chapter. AKA Conclusion)._

 **A/N** : Okay, so it was my goal to write one chapter (Epilogue), and make it at least 2K words. Let's do this. If it looks weird, apologies.

Each drabble can be read in no specific order, so the timeline is jumbled. For example, Nico and Will are not together; they are together; they're on a quest ... just to clear any confusion.

And of course, thank you to those who read, and gave this a chance. You're all awesome. Kudos.

* * *

0.1 - Blue Pencil Crayons

The son of Apollo crossed his arms in front of his chest, with a stern look. "Nico."

"Yes?" The Italian was amused.

"It is not going to kill you."

"How would you know?"

Will threw his hands up in the air. "Gods, are you that stubborn?"

Nico nodded his head, pointing to the object on the ground. "That could fly in the air and kill me."

"And why do you think it'll kill you?"

"Ever watched Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter's fiction."

"Wrong answer. Harry Potter is as real as you and me."

Closing his eyes for a moment, the blond tried to think of something before open opening them. "Okay, tell you what, I'll let you off for tomorrow."

"Really? Swear on the River's Styx."

"I wouldn't lie about these things." But Will did the oath, anyway.

Nico smiled, grabbing the colouring book and began to shade in a tree from the previous day.

"Books can't fly in the air and kill you," Will said, but it was a half-attempt. "And you know that colouring is relaxing! In fact, I do that in my free time if I'm not working at the infirmary or spending time with you."

"And look how you turned out."

"Hey!" Will pretended to be angry, but sat down beside Nico and helped him colour in a tulip, choosing blue.

"Blue tulips?"

"Hey, they work."

"Do you know what else is relaxing?" Nico hummed. He finished shading in the tree, moving to the green grass.

"Listening to music? Reading?"

"Hanging out with my boyfriend."

Yes, Will couldn't argue with that.

"Well . . ." Nico frowned slightly. " _Sometimes_ it's relaxing. Although we bicker a lot, so it gets tiring."

"Do you really have to ruin the moment?"

"What can I say? I'm Nico di Angelo."

"One of a kind."

The couple kissed, and Will accidentally stabbed the pencil crayon that he didn't let go of yet against Nico's head.

"Ouch!"

0.2 – A Sirius Apology

Nico, honestly, did not like apologizing. Especially when it was all Percy's fault. Yet he was taken the blame, so of course he had to meet the water-bender and say sorry.

As he trudged to the Dining Pavilion, knowing Percy was there—talking to Annabeth, Jason, and Piper—he spotted them gathering at the Zeus table. It was unoccupied except for the four of them, of course.

"Hi," he greeted.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Dude! I haven't seen you in a while, ever since you—" He trailed off, glancing at Percy awkwardly.

"I've come here to apologize." Nico said that so stiffly, and Annabeth gave an understanding nod.

"Piper, Jason, and I were just leaving," the daughter of Athena said. True to her sentence, the couple left with her.

Nico studied Percy, seeing the nervous sea-green eyes. They still looked mesmerizing, although Will's were much more . . . well, he could drown in them. The blueness was so . . . blue. And gods, Nico couldn't even think of a way to describe.

"So, it's okay," Percy said.

"Great." Nico began to walk away, relieved that he didn't have to stand there.

"Hey!" Percy raced beside him. "You still have to apologize."

"It wasn't even my fault!"

"Why can't you just accept it? Say 'I'm sorry', and that'll be enough."

"I don't know why you'll even want it." Nico took a breath, and adapted to a monotone voice. "I'm sorry that I took Mrs. O'Leary out on a walk and she conveniently saw you and knocked you on the ground. And that while you yelled for my help, I stood by laughing at you. It must have hurt a lot."

"I accept your apology. Are we bros?"

"Maybe."

Percy awkwardly patted the son of Hades' shoulder, and then stepped back. "It must have taken a lot to admit your mistake."

"Great. Now you have to apologize."

"For what?"

"For breathing. After all, that's as ridiculous as me apologizing for walking a hellhound! We have rights!"

"Hellhounds don't have rights!"

"Ever read the _Papyrus of Rights and Freedoms_?"

0.3 – The Mourning, Dead, and Broken

Nico's voice went bitter, with complete hatred. "Why?" he screamed.

The god laughed, not sounding at all sympathetic. "I am not responsible for his death, Nico di Angelo."

The son of Hades went to his boyfriend's side anxiously, but the pulse was very weak and soon entirely stopped.

"The only reason I am here, is because I'm Cupid, the god of love. This is my business."

"Can you heal Will?" Nico didn't want to ask one of the people he most hated for help, but it was the only option.

"You know I cannot do that. Will is travelling to Elysium. You will soon part with him—if the gods are kind enough."

 _This is my entire fault . . . if I left Will back in Camp Half-Blood, he wouldn't have died_. Nico covered his face with his hands, feeling the guilt lay heavily on him, especially in his chest. _Why do I keep losing people that I love?_ _Bianca and Will were two people that truly understood me. That never let me down_.

Cupid waved his hand. "After you are done mourning, I will send you back to Camp Half-Blood—I'll even let Will and the Chalice of Aphrodite arrive back with you."

"You don't understand anything about mourning." Nico went to his feet. "How many people have you just watched, enjoying the pain and vulnerability? You're a sadistic monster."

"Since I was fond of you back then, I'll let your comment pass by." Cupid smiled coldly, as Nico vanished away with Will and the retrieved item. The quest of the duo was slightly successful—they had brought the stolen chalice back. One had died, but that was always the risk of going on quests.

" _I understand everything about mourning,"_ Cupid whispered quietly to himself.

0.4 – Ask

"Hey, Nico. Do you like elephants?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

"Great, do you like Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes . . ." Nico was confused. Did these questions even have a point?

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Dogs?"

"Yes."

"Pasta?"

"Yes . . ."

"Drinking hot chocolate?"

" _Yes_."

"The season Autumn?"

"Yeah."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

"Perfect, we should do it tonight. My shift ends at that time."

Nico's jaw opened, realising he was played. Yet, he was secretly impressed. Solace was way sneakier than he gave credit for.

0.5 – Blue. It's Just Blue

"Nico!" Will called dramatically. "The most horrible thing happened!"

"What is it?" Nico blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Although it was breakfast and he was sitting at the Dining Pavilion, the fatigue never worn off completely.

"I can't choose between what wallpaper colours the infirmary should have. So, these are my choices."

Nico peered at the colour swatches that were, in fact, all blue. And . . . the same shade. "Will, these all look identical."

"No they're not! One is lighter, and one is darker than the middle one. Can't you tell?"

At this point, Nico was concerned for his boyfriend. Always the perfectionist. "Couldn't you just use all of them?"

"They won't match up. It'll look like a . . . a disaster!"

"Hm, that one," Nico chose randomly.

"Really? Thanks, I knew I could count on you! In fact, that was my first choice."

The son of Hades shrugged. "No problem."


End file.
